


Don't Fear (I'm Here)

by orphan_account



Series: NCTfeed [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apart from first three others are merely mentioned, Buzzfeed AU? ish, Crude jokes, Fluff, Haunted Buildings, Humour, Idiots in Love, Loosely based on Buzzfeed Unsolved, M/M, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Swearing, Taeil is Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey there demons. It’s me, ya boi.” Donghyuck starts, ignoring the look Mark sends him. “I’m just your regular gay, looking to film you guys and make you famous on YouTube. Commission starts at $20 per hour and goes up in terms of how scary you can be. I’d really like to make some cha-ching so if you could be so kind and pop up on our videos, that would be great, thanks!”Mark runs a hand down his face. “This is how we die.”





	Don't Fear (I'm Here)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy reading it akjksjdklskjdkds

“Did you hear that?” Mark whispers, cold sweat on his face, hands trembling with dread. He suddenly regrets ever agreeing to Johnny at making this wretched series.

“Hear what?”

“Hear that!” And there it was, the slow grumbling noises that make the little hairs on the back of Mark’s neck stand up in fear. He’s gripping onto his torchlight tightly, knuckles almost white from the strength of his hold.

“Mark?” Donghyuck whispers back.

“Y-Yeah?”

“I think…” His voice is quiet and for once, Donghyuck doesn’t have that teasing bite to it like he usually does. It makes Mark more nervous, the older looking sideways to stare at Donghyuck. God knows what he’ll do if Donghyuck of all people said something serious.

“I think that’s my stomach growling.”

 

* * *

 

“Hello and welcome to NCTfeed Mysteries!” Mark greets the camera, Donghyuck joining in with a cheery, “Hello!”. The two currently stand outside an abandoned looking building, the gates creaking behind them and dead leaves scuttling on the ground. The appearance of the building can only be described as eerie, graffiti covering the walls of the house and the paint already peeling, jagged lines running down it. Some of the windows are shattered as well and even with the sun still behind them, the light does nothing to soften the feeling of something unsettling.

It’s safe to say, Mark feels quite spooked.

“Today we will be looking into one of the most horrifying cases of all time,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “‘The story of the Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital.’” Shivering, he looks at the camera, wide-eyed. “Guys, I think I might just already have had a ghost run through me.”

Donghyuck next to him snorts and it makes Mark wonder for the nth time why he chose him as a partner for this series. All the boy did was make snarky comments and laugh at Mark’s inability to hold in a scream. (Jeno suggested it was because he possibly might have the biggest crush on the younger, but Mark likes to live in denial, so, _no_.)

“Or, it could be the fact you’re wearing a thin cardigan. In the middle of April.” Donghyuck points out amusedly, smirking when Mark sends him a glare.

He smoothens down his cardigan, clucking his tongue. “I feel perfectly fine.”

“Aw, and here I was, about to lend you my hoodie.” Donghyuck pouts, crossing his arms in mock annoyance. _The nerve of him!_ Mark wills away his blush, not even deigning Donghyuck with a response before turning around to look at the camera instead.

“Anyways.” He continues when he spots their cameraman -Taeil- giving him that unimpressed look that Mark’s come to known as ‘stop flirting’ and also, ‘I’m three seconds away from driving off and leaving you two behind’. “Let’s get down to the facts.”

“Oh boy, it’s fun facts time! Buckle along children, we’re going into the lane of lies.”

Mark doesn’t even feel guilty when he pushes Donghyuck, the boy guffawing as he tries not to fall.

He makes his way towards the entrance, the other two following him behind as Mark slowly lay the details adorning the building in front. “The building was said to be created sometime around the Korean War and was used to treat people who were not capable of taking care of themselves due to their mental state.”

They trudge to a door leading them inside the house, and Donghyuck whistles in amazement, looking around in curiosity and even a hint of excitement. Mark wishes he could produce the same composure but alas, God had bestowed him with plenty of good looks (Donghyuck’s word, not his) but none of the courage.

“However, after an economic downturn and the consequent harrowing living conditions, the building shut its doors in the 1990s.”

Inside the building, it appears, and Mark is saying it in the nicest way possible, uninhabitable. It truly lives up to its name of being abandoned as the place looked unfit for a mouse to live, let alone a human. Spiderwebs hang around each corner and even next to the walls leading up the staircase. He can hear the creaks of the floorboard which only shows how old it is, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he got ill just from the amount of dust he’s inhaling.

“What is interesting however, are the stories and scandals surrounding the hospital. Many people have said to have died in here, for unknown causes.” Mark explains, “But the truth still has not been discovered. This is due to the fact that the owner had escaped to America before any questioning could be done.”

“What a piece of shit.” Donghyuck comments, shaking his head.

“Yep, a real asshole.” Mark agrees. “It’s therefore, that as someone who believes in spirits, I feel as if the ghosts of those who have died are still here. Unhappy with how they have passed away and discontent because the owner has still not been found.”

He sees Taeil giving a thumb’s up and feels pretty pleased with his introduction. Donghyuck however, scrunches his face. “How are they going to know though? It’s not like these ghosts are going to get the daily newspaper posted to them and they’ll be like ‘Oh, guess which motherfucker got caught today? That’s right, now I can finally dilly-dally my way into heaven!’.”

Mark laughs, “Who knows? Maybe they have like a newspaper service for the dead.”

“The Undead Times?” Donghyuck tilts his head back to giggle and Mark thinks it’s a pretty sight.

“Maybe more like The Daily Mail.”

Donghyuck bring his arms up to give jazz hands, his tone being a pitch higher when he speaks, “get your spread of the day! Gossip on how Bert and Harold have gotten together for the third time this year. Talk about scandalous!”

Even Taeil chuckles. “Bert and Harold?”

“They’re gay, Doris.” Donghyuck dead-pans. “The dead does not care about sexuality, they got other things to worry about.”

Taeil rolls his eyes at the younger’s sarcasm but makes no move to retort, moving the camera along to record the view of the corridors and staircases instead. It’s Mark who lets out a snort, following on Donghyuck’s comment. “Watch Harold cheat on Bert.”

Donghyuck gasps, “Harold? Cheating? In my gay establishment? Shame on him.”

Mark knows he should be replying to their banter but all he can really conclude from that sentence is-

“You’re gay?”

Donghyuck turns to stare at Mark blankly, “Did you honestly think I was a hetero? Me, Donghyuck Lee?”

He hears Taeil somewhere laughing and feels the tip of his ears burning bright red, spluttering as he tries to excuse himself. “I-I just didn’t want to assume.”

“Assume? Why are you assuming I’m straight then?” Donghyuck snipes, eyes a bit incredulous. “I wear rainbow socks,” he shrills, “and bowties, and I have a basic skincare routine!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” Mark puts his hands up in a surrender motion, and he knows his face should be apologetic but right now, all it can do is smile. Because _yes_! Mark might possibly have a chance! “If it’s any consolation, I’m gay too.”

If anything, Donghyuck looks even more unimpressed. “I know.”

“What.” Mark blinks. “How?”

He laughs, patting Mark’s head. It feels just a little bit condescending. “You listen to Troye Sivan.” He reasons before he starts walking towards Taeil and into the hallway. “That’s gay culture, Mark.”

 

* * *

 

“Right now, we’re heading into one of the many corridors in this building. This second floor is rumoured to be one of the most haunted places.” Mark shudders. “People have said they would hear sounds; kids shrieking and adults murmuring. The most reoccurring incident was noises of a girl laughing. Coincidentally, there had also been a case back when the hospital had still been running, of a girl falling to her death after some of the other patients pushed her down the stairs-”

“Surely she would be crying then.”

Mark sighs. “Can we not dwell on the semantics?”

“Just saying.”

He clears his throat, continuing. “They say she’s reliving her childhood here as a ghost, since she couldn’t back when she was alive.”

“When was this?”

“1977.”

“She’s my mother’s age.”

“That’s lovely, Donghyuck. But, as I was saying-”

“Surely she should have enough fun by now. Shouldn’t we call her aunty?”

“Donghyuck.”

The exasperated tone works and Donghyuck mimes zipping his mouth shut, motioning the older to carry on. “It is said if we are extra quiet, there would be sounds of her laughter echoing down the corridor. Although it’s hard for Donghyuck to remain quiet (“Hey!”), we will attempt to remain silent and not utter a sound in hopes of hearing this ghost.”

Taeil motions them to carry on, fitting the camera around to capture both the length of the dark corridor and them, the only light appearing from their torchlights since the sun’s long gone by now. “So, for thirty seconds, we will not speak. Little girl, if you’re hearing this, and you want to show yourself, please come forward.”

Mark shakes a little in fear or expectation or both. They all patiently wait, even if Donghyuck looks like he wants to spit out a snide remark. Taeil just looks bored but Mark doesn’t worry too much. Taeil looks bored with most things that doesn’t concern Sicheng, their editing staff member back in their HQ.

Nothing out of the ordinary really happens however and it leaves Mark feeling just a little disappointed. Sure, he would have been shit scared, but it would have really proven to Donghyuck that ghosts existed. He was so sure they were onto something this time.

Donghyuck looks at Mark’s upset face and suggests, “maybe we should introduce ourselves?”

“Uh, I don’t think that’s going to help.”

He rolls his eyes and pushes Mark out of the way, making his way to stand in the centre. “I recognize that you have reached an opinion, but given that it is a stupid ass opinion, I have elected to ignore it”

As Donghyuck clears his throat, ready to introduce himself, Mark reminds himself that this is the boy he likes, no matter how stubborn he may seem.

“Hey there demons. It’s me, ya boi.” Donghyuck starts, ignoring the look Mark sends him. “I’m just your regular gay, looking to film you guys and make you famous on YouTube. Commission starts at $20 per hour and goes up in terms of how scary you can be. I’d really like to make some cha-ching so if you could be so kind and pop up on our videos, that would be great, thanks!”

Mark runs a hand down his face. “This is how we die.”

“Ignore my dramatic friend.” Donghyuck drawls, putting a hand around Mark’s shoulder and squeezing it. “He’s just annoyed he has to do this series because it’s his best source of income, even though he hates it.”

Mark lets out a scandalised noise, turning to Donghyuck to level him with a shocked stare. “We cannot say that!”

But it’s like Donghyuck can’t even hear him as the younger only continues on, “don’t give in to your fears for the sake of capitalism, kids.”

Mark looks to Taeil in vain to stop Donghyuck from possibly getting them fired but the older simply gives him a shrug, flitting his camera around to zoom in to some obscure place behind them. “He’s your problem, not mine.”

Donghyuck motions Taeil to switch the sound settings. “Now that we introduced ourselves, let’s try it again.”

It turns silent again and Mark observes the hallway, eyes wandering up and down and ears perking at every sound the building could possibly make. Still, time ticks on and Mark’s about to lose hope when there’s a noise, a small one and it makes him freeze. Because now that there is a noise, a thought stumbles into his mind. What if a ghost really appears? Mark’s not ready to die without professing his crush to Donghyuck. He even prepared a song! What the fuck!

Something about the noise makes him doubtful however, and when he strains to hear it, he knows there’s something that’s not right. Because the noise…it sounds strangely familiar…like…

_“Make it last forever, friendship never ends!”_

Mark and Donghyuck swing around to stare at Taeil, who for once has an embarrassed grin sporting his face. He waves his phone, headphones still attached explaining the muffling sounds. “Sorry, I was listening to Wannabe by Spice Girls.”

“What.” They both say in unison.

Taeil doesn’t look as guilty now. He simply shrugs. “It gets annoying when the two of you bicker.”

 

_“_

* * *

 

_I TELL YOU WHAT I WANT; WHAT I REALLY, REALLY WANT! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT; WHAT YOU REALLY, REALLY WANT!”_

“Donghyuck, I swear to god…”

 

* * *

 

Mark opens the door later to the first room they see when they make it to the third floor, flinching at the loud creaking sounds it makes. He never did like those irritating noises, the sound of something like someone drags their nails across the chalkboard, irking him. Jaemin had asked why he likes Donghyuck then and for all that Mark does feel offended on Donghyuck’s behalf, the boy made a decent point.

The three of them fill in the small room and Mark’s about to say something but he finds himself unable to when they shine their torches around, his brain unable to form any words as the sight in front of them make them stop and stare because, well.

No one really says anything for a while.

It’s Donghyuck who breaks the silence.

“…That’s a lot of dick drawings.”

What should be an eerie room is half-ruined by the littering of graffiti. More specifically, an assortment of crude drawings and vulgar words encasing the room. Mark shouldn’t have been so surprised, he knew it made a popular spot for ghost hunters, the same way it’s made popular for bets and for rebels who just wanted to vandalise a building.

Donghyuck points, drawing their attention away from the view of the whole room, to something on the wall. A small giggle comes out. “That’s a pretty small one.”

Mark snorts.

“Can we stop being immature please?” Taeil groans. Mark thinks he saw the whites of his eyes by how hard the boy rolled it.

He tries to gain composure afterwards -really, he does- but then, Donghyuck lets out another small giggle and, “ _Mini peepee_.”

He doesn’t even blame Taeil when the cameraman leaves them both behind, sniggering like a bunch of juvenile preteens.

 

* * *

 

“Wait. Is that a Ouija board?”

Mark pales.

“Donghyuck, _no_.”

 

* * *

 

They finally make it to the room Mark researched about, a room that he had read many stories about. It’s probably what makes him so nervous, walking in and wringing his arms. His hands flitter around, ruffling the collar of his shirt before playing with the hems of it. Donghyuck shoots a concerned look and its moments like that, that Mark remembers what made him fall so hard for the boy. Donghyuck’s sarcastic and loud, but he’s attentive and comforting and perhaps the only reason Mark isn’t legging it out of the building.

“Here situates the centre of what makes this hospital, one of the most feared.” Mark’s voice is a bit shaky, but it smoothens out as he finishes his sentence, a warm hand suddenly rubbing his back mid-way. Donghyuck doesn’t show signs of him doing anything, only looking at him to carry on. It gives Mark more confidence. “They have said that although nothing might happen whilst being in the room, people have looked back at their recordings to find that there had been noises none of them had made, figures moving and sometimes, even songs from back in those days playing in their videos-”

“Imagine the Beatles playing.” Donghyuck cuts in.

“Not that.”

“Elvis Presley?”

Mark wheezes, “I doubt they will play Elvis Presley, Donghyuck.”

“You never know,” Donghyuck replies. “Ghost might be a big fan of the dude.”

“We’re going to look back at the video and just see a ghost boogieing to some Presley music.”

Donghyuck laughs and Mark feels a little lighter. He grins when Donghyuck fools around, swinging his arms and legs to dance, singing to _Jailhouse Rock_. Eventually, Mark joins in and Taeil’s left recording two boys, moving their hips to Donghyuck’s awkward rendition of the song.

They settle down however after a few moments, and Mark looks back at the camera, focusing once again on his task. “So, now we are going switch off our lights and stand in darkness for a moment so that our night-vision settings can capture the best effects of any ghosts trying to interact with us.”

“Ghosts, now’s the time to be famous!” He slaps Donghyuck, the latter pouting.

They ready themselves and Mark sees the confirmation from Taeil before counting down, “3…2…1.”

The room goes pitch black and if it weren’t for Donghyuck coming closer and enabling Mark to sense the younger’s presence, he’d probably be panicking.

His eyes try to adjust to the dark, but it's still a battle when there’s no light filtering through.

“You think we’ll get something?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck mutters, sniffling a bit from the dust, “asthma.”

Mark quips, crinkling his nose. “Well, it’s not like they’re going to have cleaners here, are they?”

“No need to get sassy with me.”

“This, coming from you?”

“It suits me.” Mark bets Donghyuck is fluttering his lashes.

He rubs his arms a bit, the cold finally getting to him. It makes him jump on the spot, trying to get some warmth back in his body. He honestly cannot wait to get out.

Finally, -after what seemed like ages- Taeil switches his torch on, indicating he’s gotten enough footage. They all blink to get used to the light around them again, the three torchlights doing enough to illuminate the room in brightness. _Thank god for that._ Mark realises then that Donghyuck’s shuffled back to his spot, and he won’t admit it, but he does feel a bit glum at not having his ray of sunshine near him again.

“Should we go outside to review it?” Taeil’s voice resonates the room and Mark almost forgets where they are, the need to leave now becoming more prominent.

“Yeah, let’s get out of this hellhole.”

 

* * *

 

On the way down, Mark shivers again. It’s around 10 now, well into the night and what was once a suitable outfit, suddenly makes Mark regret ever wearing it. The thin cardigan does nothing to shelter him from the draft that breezes through from the broken windows and thin walls.

He startles when something soft brushes down his arm, jolting back to look at Donghyuck. In his hand is a scrunched-up hoodie, the younger looking nonchalant, despite the red flush to his cheeks. “I knew you’d get cold, so I carried an extra hoodie in my bag.”

“Oh.” Mark lets out, hands taking the clothing and removing his cardigan to slip in the hoodie, the faint scent of Donghyuck filling his nose. “T-Thank you.”

Donghyuck smiles, and he looks pleased. It’s cute. He’s cute.

They both sport a pink tinge to their faces and when Mark looks back, he sees Taeil smirking.

“Shut up.” Mark hisses, blushing more.

Taeil keeps walking. “I didn’t say anything.”

 

* * *

 

They make it out the building, standing near the door as the wind properly brushes past them. Mark’s pretty glad Donghyuck brought the hoodie.

“Should we look at the video?” Donghyuck tugs Taeil’s arm, making space for Mark to crowd next to him as they both wait for Taeil to run through the clips.

They huddle closer when he hears himself counting down in the camera, the video still running afterwards. It captures Donghyuck moving closer to Mark, close enough to make it suspicious but Taeil says nothing and for that, Mark's grateful. He doesn’t think he could take the teasing. He’s still hot from the previous moment.

There’s a little noise and Mark jumps, “Is that a sound?”

Donghyuck is quick to burst his bubble though. “I think that’s just the scuffle of Taeil’s shoes.”

They continue to stare at the screen and Mark wills anything to happen, but he’s not really surprised when the video ends with nothing but the two of them looking blankly around the room like a bunch of idiots. Mark’s pretty sure the fans will make a gif of it, they tended too when it came to their series.

“Well, that was anticlimactic.” Donghyuck mumbles, stifling a yawn into his hand. He looks back at the building. “Wait till I get home, I’m going to write a scathing review on TripAdvisor. 1/10. Would not recommend.”

Something must have clicked in him however, as he abruptly makes a hasty turn, eyes wide at Taeil. “Wait, why don’t we just add in sounds?”

Taeil stares at Donghyuck, brows furrowing. He tended to do that when anything involved Donghyuck. Mark can see why. “Um, because it’s an act of fraud?”

“ _Boo_.” Donghyuck drawls, “I’m sure we can put it in. We have to survive in this business somehow.”

Mark cuts in then. “We are not lying to our viewers just for excitement. Plus, it’s not like they watch it for evidence, they’re probably just curious.”

Donghyuck scowls. “They’re going to start getting bored, and we’ll lose viewers. Do you want this series to shut down?”

And to not be able to be with you often? _Never_. But Mark’s not going to say that. “Have a little faith, I’m sure there’re some loyal subscribers that’d love to watch anything from NCTfeed.”

Before Donghyuck has a chance to argue back, Taeil pats both of their shoulders, looking far too amused. “Donghyuck, Mark’s right. It’s not fair on them.” Donghyuck tries to protest but all Taeil does is ruffle the younger’s hair, laughing. “Don’t worry about the viewers. If anything, that’s really the last thing you should be worried about.”

Mark likes Taeil’s confidence, even if he doesn’t know where it’s coming from. On the other hand, Donghyuck doesn’t seem to believe the older, if the expression on his face is anything to go by. “How are you so sure?”

Taeil hums, eyes fixated on his camera as he fiddles around with it. He smiles at them and Mark doesn’t like how smug the older looks. They wait for his answer, only for him to do nothing but swing his bag over and begin heading towards the car.

There’s a pregnant pause and Donghyuck opens his mouth, ready to ask again when Taeil’s voice rings clear in the air.

“I’m pretty sure more than half the viewers are only watching this series to see when you two will get together.”

He leaves the duo with their jaws slack.

Mark’s kind of glad he’s not the only one stunned still.

And not the only one looking like a ripe tomato.

 

* * *

 

Okay, so Mark might have a crush on Donghyuck.

Perhaps a really big one. One he doesn’t really know what to do with.

See, Mark doesn’t know when he started liking Donghyuck but he’s pretty sure he realised it over something really mundane. _Really mundane._ As in picture this: 9am in the morning, a cold winters day, Mark having the most existential epiphany.

He remembers bringing in two cups of coffee that day, sipping his own and being met with the bitter black taste of regret (black with no added sugar because he’s twenty now, he has entered the land of boredom and filing tax forms). Remembers settling in their headquarters’ common room, waiting for his friends to arrive.

He had liked to be early. Still does.

Jeno calls him uptight but Mark simply believed he’s being a functioning adult.

A body had plopped beside him, groaning and he doesn’t need to turn to know who it is. Donghyuck’s loud and boisterous, and his entrance wasn’t any different.

“Coffee?” Mark pushed the cup towards the younger, prodding the boy who had his arms crossed and head buried into it. He prodded until Donghyuck whined and looked up, unkempt hair greeting him and bleary eyes that almost were in little slits. His mouth is pursued in a pout and Mark almost feels for him.

 _Almost_. Because he knew the boy was only in this state after staying up to watch the newest release of Red Velvet’s comeback. So, he had no remorse really.

…

Okay, so maybe he had a little remorse. It was hard not to though, when it came to Donghyuck.

“Coffee.” He repeated, nudging the cup against the boy’s cheek, the coldness evident enough that Mark felt it even when having no contact.

Actually, he recollects noticing that day that Donghyuck’s cheeks were extra red that day. He also remembers noting it was a good colour on him. Talk about being whipped.

Donghyuck would sniffle, dragging his hand to take the hot beverage and sip it, groaning at the warm taste that flooded his mouth. “You’re the best.”

“I am.” Mark smugly says. “I mean, what would you do without me?” Moving to sip his own coffee, he tried not to grimace at the lack of taste it had. _No wonder adults were always so grouchy_.

He thought it had been the end of the conversation but Donghyuck shuffled then, bringing Mark’s attention to him and-

The next moment, the next moment Mark remembers vividly. He remembers how Donghyuck had sighed, smiling sleepily at Mark, his cheeks -just the tiniest bit of baby fat in it- bunching up and his eyes crinkling in content. Remembers clearly the next words that came out the younger’s mouth.

“Well, I know I can always count on you.”

And then.

 _And then_.

Mark recalls distinctively, feeling his stomach twist, the same feeling he got whenever he was on a roller-coaster, waiting for the cart to slowly descend and the wind to rush past him. There was a churning of his insides, almost as if he was withholding himself from screaming just yet, the urge there but something stopping him from doing so. It’s when the cart was coasteering downhill that Mark grasped what he had been feeling.

_He likes Donghyuck._

He went up to Johnny later that afternoon, voice just a bit frantic. “Johnny, I think I might have a crush on Donghyuck.”

To his chagrin, Johnny had just looked at him, the most indifferent expression on his face. “Wow, congrats on being literally the last person to know.”

Mark still doesn’t know to this day if he should feel offended.

 

* * *

 

“We have covered ‘Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital’ today. Although we might not have found anything this time round, it still remains a secret as to what exactly happened here and whether justice will finally be given to the souls that remain in this building to this day. This has been NCTfeed Mysteries. Until next time!”

“Bye!” It’s feebler than how Donghyuck usually sounds. Mark would question him out of concern but he’s afraid he’ll only be a stuttering mess if he attempted to open his mouth. Far now, he hopes the reassuring look he gives the younger is enough.

Taeil gives a sign that the camera’s stopped running, rolling his shoulders back from the ache of holding the camera for so long. For someone who's probably the cause of why both Mark and Donghyuck are stumbling with their words and blushing whenever they are in each other's vicinity, he doesn’t look at all fazed.

Sicheng should be lucky he isn’t subjected to this. 

Taeil motions the duo to hurry up, unlocking the car and leaving the two to awkwardly fumble near the door handle.

"You go first."

"Oh no, it's okay. You can go first."

"You guys do know this is a five door car." Taeil asserts, looking at Donghyuck and Mark as if he had been talking to a pair of children.

Mark feels as if he's really going to desert them one day. 

They both filter in the car, Donghyuck and Mark on the rear seats while Taeil sits at the front, being the designated driver when doing their series. Closing the door, he leaves the two to their own devices, starting his car and humming to some tune as he begins driving away. It takes a few turns in the roads however and none of them speaking, for Taeil to sigh. Mark's glad when the older inches forward to switch the radio on, some station that belts out a generic K-pop song that Mark knows Donghyuck likes. It’s why he’s a bit worried when Donghyuck doesn’t in fact, sing along, glancing sideways to see him playing with his fingers instead.

There’s something awkward about the atmosphere.

Taeil does absolutely nothing to help.

It doesn’t sit well with Mark though, so he gathers his courage up to nudge the younger, elbowing him till the boy lets out a small yelp and turns to glare at him. Mark gives a sheepish grin, hoping to placate the situation. “Up for McDonalds?”

It seems to do the trick -Mark pats himself mentally on the back- as Donghyuck gives a small smile. And since a small one is better than nothing, Mark is content. “Sure.”

“McDonalds, Taeil?” He pops his head in between the front seats to stare at the older. “My treat!”

Taeil doesn’t reply for a second too long, Mark almost thinking the older is ignoring them when he finally shakes his head, eyes never leaving the road. “No, thanks. I’ll drop you guys off and head back home.”

“Are you denying McDonalds? You, Moon Taeil? Did you get possessed back there or something?” Mark tries to joke but his heart is hammering a little faster than normal. Because if Taeil doesn’t go with them, then surely, it’ll be a date?

_Is it a date? Oh my god, Mark didn’t even bring flowers!_

“I’m just tired, Mark.” Taeil responds. “Maybe next time.”

_Oh my god, it’s going to be a date!_

Mark wants to regret his decision but had he not, then he would have left Donghyuck tonight with that unsettling feeling. So he doesn’t regret it. He might be panicking a bit however. _Just a bit._

He feels a stare at him and moves to see Donghyuck looking at him with an indecipherable expression.

_Okay, so maybe he’s panicking a lot._

“A-Ah, sure. Just drop us off, I guess…” He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck.

For once, the silence is welcomed as he wallows in his own thoughts, unconsciously biting his lips as he figures how he might need to possibly woo Donghyuck tonight. He did have a plan he had made, something Jeno had helped him with begrudgingly, but he didn't really think it would have been needed so soon. He’s hoping Taeil drops them off at one that’s closer to their home, so he has some time to think of a backup but Mark really should have seen it coming when they get dropped off at the nearest one they come across instead, Taeil exclaiming he's old and needed to get home soon.

Mark knows that's a big, fat, lie. He had literally seen him lift Sicheng with ease the day before. 

Taeil leaves them a road before the fast-food joint, waving them off with an unhelpful, "don’t stay too long, you both got 10am meetings tomorrow."

The car drives off with Mark fumbling like a fool and Donghyuck, who's still quieter than usual.

When the younger makes no move to speak first, Mark clears his throat. “Should we go?”

The younger nods, making his way ahead. Mark thinks he might have to start another conversation again but he doesn't need to as a voice projects through the quiet night, tone soft, “do you hate it?”

“Hate what?” Mark questions back, observing the hint of nervousness that covers the boy’s face.

“Hate that the viewers seem to ship us.”

It stumps Mark that the younger had asked him such an odd question. He doesn’t know whether to joke it off or be sincere, so Mark settles for something in a middle, hoping it’s what the younger wants to hear. “I don’t mind, we make a good pair. Don’t you think?”

“So you like it? The shipping?”

It feels like Donghyuck is urging him and Mark prays he's reading the situation correctly.

“...Yes.” Maybe he's tired of all this subtleness but the single word bleeds more truth than anything Mark could have ever replied with. 

He finds relief however when Donghyuck grins, biting his lips shyly before answering, voice returning to how it normally sounds; loud, high-pitched and happy. Mark loves it. “Me too.”

And Mark doesn’t know where he gets the courage from, but he blurts it out before he overthinks it. “So, this is a date?”

It makes the younger suddenly stops in front of the door to McDonalds, looking back at Mark in disregard and scoffing, much to his humiliation. “What? No way!”

“...Oh.”

Maybe Mark should have known Donghyuck didn’t see him that way, but it never could have prepared him for how hollow it would feel when he hears the rejection. He wishes he can provoke something out of him, something that wasn’t this emptiness he feels. Maybe a laugh. Maybe a nod. Anything that doesn’t make him seem like he had just watched the world collapse around him. He only thanks whatever deities above that he isn’t pathetic enough to cry yet. That might be done in the confinement of his own room but certainly not in a multi-billion franchise at one in the morning.

He doesn’t get to dwell on it more when suddenly, there’s a hand caressing his face, cupping it softly as the boy in front of him giggles. “Silly, why are you looking like I just said your favourite show is cancelled.” _Huh?_ Mark looks up to see Donghyuck smiling. “I’m only saying no because I don’t want our first date to be in McDonalds, out of all places.” He contemplates for a bit before moving to hug the older, pulling him close as Mark feels nothing but elation cruising in him. “You and I both know we’re worth more than a McDonalds date.”

He responds eagerly by hugging back, arms enclosing Donghyuck’s waist as he feels his mouth straining from how hard he’s smiling. He leans away a moment later to stare at Donghyuck in awe, voice coming out breathless. “So you like me? You want to go on a date with me? _Me?_ ”

Donghyuck’s eyes crinkle in mirth and Mark feels his heart skip a beat. “You’re so oblivious, Mark.” His eyes are fond and yeah, maybe Mark has been a bit oblivious. “But if you must hear it then yes, I like you and yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Did he hear that right? “You're kidding me, right?” He stutters.

Donghyuck laughs and no matter how many time Mark hears it, it still doesn’t stop him from feeling all these jittery emotions the boy seems to bring out of him. “Nope, this is real. You and me, Mark, it’s happening.”

"You and me?"

"Yes, silly. You and me." Donghyuck says exasperatedly, tone too fond to hold anything mean.

He moves away and reaches to clasp Mark’s hand, tugging him as the boy giggles and opens the door and-

And Mark thinks, following the boy in, he can definitely get used to this.

 

* * *

 

Contrary to Mark’s belief, it’s not the scene of the two of them standing still that gets turned into a gif but rather the scene where Donghyuck gives his hoodie.

He’s not really complaining however.

**Author's Note:**

> on the next instalment of NCTfeed, there is a test to see if a lipstick can really last 24-hours and, luwoo. ohohohoho /eyes emoji/  
> you will find me on **[twitter](https://www.twitter.com/heavenleehyuck)** , screaming about donghyuck!! COME SHOUT AT ME!!!!


End file.
